The Martian Fanfiction
by Redthijs
Summary: Fanfiction about the ares 14 mission in which the full crew strands.


The Martian Fanfiction

''It has been over a century since that last happened'', Jonah said.

''You shouldn't stress that much, we are the fourteenth crew to land on Mars, any potential problems should be covered already.'', Stevenson said.

Harvey was still uncomfortable, you could see by the look on his face. He grabbed the necklace he got from his mother and prayed in silence. Meanwhile Jansson was staring through the window looking at stars passing by, slowly fading away into the darkness of space. Drevzcek was in the control room in case the ship encountered any sort of problems. Feng was still in his bed he hadn't slept much, because in space there is no day and night cycle.

There wasn't really much to talk about so most of the time it was really silent on the ship. There wasn't much conversation between the crewmembers except during breakfast and dinner.

Drevzcek called out to the crew, telling them they would soon be landing on Mars. Harvey had calmed down a bit and went to the sleeping quarters to wake up Feng and prepare for the landing, Feng and Harvey were the last two to enter the MDV.

At first the descend seemed to go as planned, but when they got hit by something it went terribly wrong, the MDV crashed instantly killing Stevenson and Feng. As soon as the others freed themselves they went to the Hab. Still in shock of what just had happened they knew they were in deep trouble. They decided to contact Earth immediately. Hours went by without a response. Eventually the silence was broken by Harvey: ''What will we do now?''. Jansson answered: ''We signed up for this mission knowing the risks, this was one of those risks and now we will have to deal with it. As leading commander I suggest we start measuring the amount of damage that has been done to the MDV during the crash landing.''

They still wore their space suits, therefore it didn't take long for them to exit the Hab. Once outside it appeared that the MDV wasn't severely damaged and remained intact. Apart from one big hole in its side it was still functioning. Drevzcek estimated the time it would take to repair the MDV at 17 days. During the crash the MAV had been destroyed, because the MDV landed on top of it. Since the MDV was in a better condition than the MAV ,they decided to repair the MDV and make minor changes to it tom make it function like the MAV. The MDV was now going to be used to get away from Mars back to the ship and will thus be called MAV. Harvey discovered upon entering the MAV, that Stevenson still showed signs of life, Harvey started calling for help. Specifically calling Jonah, who has the most medical expertise of the crew. Harvey called out: ''Jonah! We've got a problem here.'' Everyone rounded up to see what was going on. Jansson thought it was for the best to let Jonah be in command of the group for now. They dragged Stevenson out of the ship and then carefully carried him into the Hab.

It had been a week since they had saved Stevenson's life. He had not recovered yet but he was getting there, Drevzcek has taken on the task of repairing the ship and made good progress. Contacting Earth on the other hand didn't go as planned; they still hadn't received a response on their initial message, Jansson gave himself the task of pinpointing what caused these communication problems. This left Harvey to be the only one working on the real mission they had.

Harvey worked from inside the Hab, where he was accompanied by Jonah and Stevenson. Ever since they had crashed they communicated more. Inside the Hab it became merrier. This had a positive effect on Stevenson and Harvey worked faster. Conversations would be about what they would do when they got back to earth or they would tell each other stories.

When Stevenson fully recovered he started helping Harvey. Now that Jonah didn't have to take care of Stevenson he could help Drevzcek who was having a hard time. He had sleeping problems and a little company wouldn't do any harm. The repair team consisting of Jonah and Drevzcek were behind on schedule, though the repairing was almost done the changes they would have to apply were at least gonna take five more days.

A few days later Jansson manages to fix the communications with Earth. He gets the crew together. ''Harvey, Jonah, report.'' Harvey answers:'' we're on schedule.'' Jonah replies:''As it looks now we can be leaving this place in 2 days.'' Jansson: ''I have some worrying news, whilst the communications were off, people have been trying to contact. They wanted to tell us that something is heading our way. It is unknown what it is and should be considered dangerous. Within 2,5 days it will reach our position. This leaves fixing the MAV as our first priority.''

The following day every crew member helps repairing. Following up on that day is their last day on Mars. Everyone works as hard as possible and the MAV is already packed with everything they need to take back to Earth. Suddenly Stevenson stops working. He hears a weird shrieking noise, shortly afterwards the ground starts shaking heavily. The team suspects the worst. Jansson screams: ''Get in the MAV, now! there is no time!'' As they finish repairing they all enter the MAV. From inside, a big black wave can be seen moving slowly towards them. As they start the launch procedure, the wave starts to fall apart into millions of tiny creatures. Harvey then starts praying. Jonah notes:''Its some kind of swarm. Aliens do exist?! We need to leave now.'' Drevzcek answers:'' If their intentions were good why would they bring such a great welcoming committee?'' Just as Drevzcek finishes the countdown begins. 10… 9…8…7…

As the countdown reaches one, the swarm is only a few metres away from the ship.

One last thing is heard before everything turns silent:

Takeoff


End file.
